The Fishing Trip
by prenshaw
Summary: Paul, Peter and Nick go fishing(in my KF universe Pete has a brother too:-) Family bonding and trouble ensue


KUNG FU: THE LEGEND CONTINUES  
  
The Fishing Trip  
  
Peter Caine pulled into the Blaisdell driveway, arriving for his usual Wednesday night dinner with his adoptive family. It was just turned 6.30 pm and as usual he was late, snatching the keys from the ignition he hurried from the car.  
  
Peter heard noises coming from the kitchen and went in that direction. " Sorry I'm late, " he told Annie Blaisdell his foster mother. He noticed a half prepared salad, " I 'm not too early am I? " He asked. Annie Blaisdell instinctively turned in Peter's direction, " don't worry dear your reputation is save, I'm just running a little late myself tonight." She replied. The young man helped himself to a carrot as he generally managed to get in the way. " Paul will be home for dinner soon, why don't you go and give your brother a hand setting the table. " She suggested tactfully. " Sure. " Peter replied and wondered off to do as he'd been asked.  
  
Nick Blaisdell was just admiring his handy work as Peter came into the dining room. " Typical of you to arrive after the work is done, how do you always manage that Pete? " He asked. The young Detective ignored the question as he inspected the place settings on the table; he unnecessarily straightened his awn cutlery. " It's taken me years of practise, but I think I have it down pat now. " He grinned. Nick came around the table closing the distance between them, he scrutinised the younger man's face, " How are you feeling today? " He asked in concern. Peter Caine turned away, he was sick of people asking him that question since he'd been shot while on duty. He heard his name being called, he turned back to his foster brother, "I'm fine, honestly." He said. Peter saw that Nick wasn't convinced, "I've been given the all clear, and doc says I can get back to work. I'm back to my old self." He added for emphasis. Nick gave his brother a friendly punch in the arm, "Well that is a shame I was kind of hoping for an improvement on your old self." He joked. "Charming," Peter muttered suppressing a grin.  
  
The elder Blasdell's were up in their bedroom. Paul was busy changing for dinner as Annie passed him an early evening drink. "Peter has been cleared to return to work." He told his wife. Annie's face brightened, "Then he really is alright again?" She replied with relief. Paul came over and kissed his wife on the cheek," I think he is ok physically, but I'm not so sure about his mental state. A lot has happened with him lately, not just the shooting. I was thinking of taking the two boys on a fishing trip-like the old days. What do you think?" Annie rested her head against her husbands shoulder, "I think the boys would love that Paul."  
  
Paul sat in the driver's seat of his car waiting for his sons to return with the last of the grocery bags from the house. In the wing mirror he could see them coming and if he didn't know better he would say that Peter was sulking. Nick took the final bag from his brother, he glared and then poked a finger in the younger mans chest" I mean it Pete, don't start." He warned. Peter closed the car boot with a bang, " I'm here aren't I what more do you want. " He said in a harsh whisper. Nick followed Peter towards the back seats of the car, " you can at least look as if you want to be here. You know dad's keen on this bonding stuff. " Peter stopped in his tracks and turned back, " I'm a cop not an actor." He hissed. Nick shoved his brother to get him moving again, " Oh shut up. " He said in defeat.  
  
By sharing the driving they arrived at the cabin in good time, it was still daylight. Paul went inside the cabin to air the place while the boys brought the supplies indoors. Nick passed the last food sack to his brother and closed the car boot. Peter continued with his complaints, "Some week this is gonna be starring at you guys ugly mugs. I had plans, a date lined up for tonight." This was only the first day Nick thought gloomily, "Listening to your whining isn't my idea of fun either kid, and I'm about ready to shoot myself. " He snapped. Paul appeared at the door and beckoned them over, " Have you decided who's having the couch yet boys? " He asked. Peter grinned, " I'll arm wrestle you for the bedroom Nick. " He offered. Before war broke out Paul interrupted, "Lets not break with an old tradition, Nick, you take the bedroom." It was Nick's turn to grin. " Oh say what. " Peter started to protest loudly until he saw the expression on Paul's face. He shut up abruptly, and then muttered, " I'm starving. " And then went to find something to snack on before dinner.  
  
Paul Blaisdell turned off his bedside lamp and sank thankfully onto his pillows. The first day had not gone well, he'd had more restful days than this at work. Perhaps his memories of harmonious family holidays were more based in nostalgia than fact! He swore to himself that he would knock their heads together if they didn't start to get along together.  
  
Peter tossed and turned on his make shift bed; it was impossible to find a comfortable spot. After a day of open spaces and fresh air and the forced company of his no it all brother this was the last straw! He reached under his pillow for the small pocket torch and checked his watch, 10.30pm. This was no time for a young guy of his age to be tucked up in bed, well not alone anyway. He rose quietly, no point in waking the whole house. What he needed was to find some civilisation.  
  
Five minutes later the young detective slipped the car into neutral and let it role down the path and away from the cabin. Keeping within the speed limit, just, Peter reached the out skirts of the nearby town in less than an hour. He cruised slowly down the main road looking to see if things were as he remembered them.He found what he was looking for, giving a sigh of relief that it was still there. The aptly named Cowboy Way Country and Western bar was well lit and suitably noisy," he parked the car and following the sound of the duke box went into the club.  
  
Peter enjoyed the atmosphere over a couple of light beers; he drank slowly as this was his limit when driving. It wouldn't do for the Captain's foster son to be pinched for drunk driving now would it. By 1.30 am the place was beginning to empty, with only the hardened drinkers still about. Peter decided it was time to be making tracks back. Knowing Paul it would be another early start in the morning, "more fishing," he sighed. Peter left a big tip for his waitress and gave her a friendly wink as he left, maybe he would come back tomorrow night he thought as she returned his friendly overture.  
  
Outside in the now almost deserted car park Peter twitched his head from side to side, he hadn't had that much to drink that he'd go and forget were he left the car. So where was it!  
  
Paul awoke to the sounds of birds singing, and it took him a moment to remember just where he was. Sunlight streamed through the open window, so he just lay back to enjoy the peace and quiet of the morning, before the boys woke up and spoilt it! He decided to go and have a strong cup of coffee before getting the boys up. Paul quietly crossed the main living area and stopped to look down at his sleeping younger son. The settee bed was empty and cold to the touch; Paul frowned, wondering where Peter could be. After a quick search it became obvious that he wasn't inside the cabin so Paul went to look outside, though what Peter would be doing out there at this time of the morning was beyond him. Peter was not a fan of the great outdoors that had become clear enough. Paul Stood outside the cabin glancing around, "now what is wrong with this picture" he mussed. Then it came to him, along with a missing son he was also missing a car.  
  
Father and son were just finishing breakfast, Nick looked across at Paul, "Do you want me go and look for him Dad?" The elder Blaisdell shook his head, " no, he's a big boy now, he'll be back when he's ready. And then I'll have a few words to say to that young man. " He finished ominously. They decided to go on with their planned day of fishing, so went to collect their gear.  
  
It was several hours later and Nick had decided that he'd had enough of bonding for one day. He used the excuse of going for a refill of coffee for the thermos as his excuse to escape. Back at the cabin there was still no sign of the car so he guessed that Peter wasn't back yet. He was beginning to with that he had gone along for the ride too. The sudden opening of the door gave Peter Caine a start, as he realised whom it was he relaxed slightly, " did you have to creep up on me like that? " He complained as he ran a hand through his hair, a gesture that betrayed how ill at ease he really was. Nick recognised the signs of trouble when he saw them, " what have you done now? " And as an after thought asked, " and where's Dad's car? "  
  
Paul looked over at his two sons then turned his attention on the one more deserving of parental attention. " Correct me if I'm mistaken Peter, you took my car, without permission, and you went and lost it! " Paul took a breath and tried to remain calm. " I didn't plan for this to happen Paul, how was I to know that they even have car jackers out here in nowhere ville. " Peter said in his defence. Seeing that his foster father didn't seem too impressed with that he tried a spot of repentance instead. " I'm real sorry about this Dad, I've reported it to the local cops maybe we'll get it back. " He tried to sound more hopeful about the likelihood of that than he felt. Paul Blaisdell sighed, thinking, "Why do things never go smoothly when Peter was involved." Peter's voice interrupted the thought, " Hey, the insurance will cover it don't you think? " He said with enthusiasm.  
  
Later that evening Peter stood at the sink washing up, Peter groaned, " It was a joke wasn't it.you think? " He asked. Nick did his best to suppress a laugh at his younger brothers expense, " I don't know Pete, he looked pretty serious to me, and you know how fond he was of that car. " Finished with what he had been doing Peter went over and sat at the table, " he can't do this to me. " Peter sulked. A few minutes later Paul returned from putting his fishing gear away, he looked over at his younger son, " if you're finished with your chores then you should be upstairs. " Peter glanced over at Paul, " I thought maybe you weren't serious about that Dad. " Paul stood behind his son's chair and tussled his hair, " don't think Peter it just lands you in trouble. " He smiling as he prodded the young man out of the chair. Peter complied with his foster father's wishes, not that he had much choice in the matter really. He had to make do with muttering under his breath at the unfairness of it all, being treated like some High School kid rather than a Homicide cop! He also wondered what it would cost him to keep Nick's silence on the subject. "Stupid countryside, stupid fish, give me city life any day!" Peter growled in frustration.  
  
THE END 


End file.
